


stressful nights and starry skies

by liexa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neurodiversity, Neurological Disorders, Noctis Lucis Caelum-centric, One Shot, Prompto Argentum Has ADHD, Protective Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Protective Ignis Scientia, Sensory Processing Disorder, Short One Shot, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liexa/pseuds/liexa
Summary: He’s not the only one struggling today—it’s evident within all four of them.Prompto taps his foot in a consistent rhythm against the grass, and drums his fingers along the arm of his chair. Gladio picks at his jacket, looking uncomfortable. Ignis pushes his glasses up every few seconds out of impulse.In which the Chocobros all express their neurodiversity in different ways.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	stressful nights and starry skies

Noctis picks at his serving of beans with his fork, scowling at it. 

“It was the only thing we could get with the Gil we had left,” Ignis reiterates, for the tenth time that night. 

“I know,” Noctis responds, scooping up a singular bean and shoving it into his mouth with great distaste. Maybe if he chewed quickly—

He gags on the texture; the mushiness on the inside once he bites through the outer covering is absolutely repulsive. 

He still swallows it hastily, as spitting it out would be more humiliating than not. He sets his plate down and draws his knees up to his chest. “No more.”

“Please, Noct. It’s the only source of protein you’re getting,” Ignis tries once more. 

Noctis knows he doesn’t mean to irk him, but his words get him riled up anyway. Noctis frowns, upset, before nestling his face into his arms. “I’m _trying_.”

“I know,” Ignis tells him, voice softer. “I’m sorry.”

Noctis is sorry too. 

He’s not the only one struggling today—it’s evident within all four of them. 

Prompto taps his foot in a consistent rhythm against the grass, and drums his fingers along the arm of his chair. He hums a light tune, his food forgotten on the table in front of him as his mind wanders. He stares at the empty space ahead of him, past Noctis’ shoulder, his gaze not particularly focused on anything. 

They all know better than to bother him while he’s stimming. He’ll have time to finish his meal later. 

Gladio picks at his jacket, looking uncomfortable. Sensory issues make it hell for him; he doesn’t like the feeling of most fabrics against his skin, and this isn’t any exception. 

However, it’s a bit chilly outside, Ignis negotiated with him during sunset: he didn’t have to wear a shirt if he was willing to at least have a jacket cover his arms. 

He doesn’t seem happy though, and he keeps tugging at the hem of it, distracted. 

Ignis is writing something down in his notepad. He’s developed a habit of doing this every time he has ideas running through his mind unprompted, otherwise he’ll forget them just as quickly as they came. It’s a way for him to keep his thoughts in order and then look deeper into them later. 

He pushes his glasses up every few seconds out of impulse, trying to expel the surplus energy from his system. 

Noctis is kind of glad he doesn’t have glasses of his own. He tends to pick up different stims from the others, and then he can’t stop doing them. Like the way he cards his fingers through his hair, taking after Prompto. Or fiddling with his pockets, just like Gladio. 

Noctis sighs, shifting his position to lean back against the folding chair. He slumps down and tips his head back, closing his eyes. 

“Tired?” Prompto asks, seemingly aware of his surroundings again. He stretches his limbs, offering Noctis a bright smile. 

Noctis opens his eyes slightly to look at him. “Yeah,” he says, before closing them again. 

“Me too.”

Ignis glances at Prompto’s plate. “Finish your dinner first. Noct, you may head to bed.”

Noctis doesn’t need to be told twice, and Prompto complies, eating his food quickly even though it has probably gone cold by now. 

Gladio shucks off his jacket, letting it fall onto the floor. 

Ignis doesn’t seem pleased, but lets it go, and tells him to go to sleep as well. 

Noctis knows that Gladio will be warm if he’s inside his sleeping bag, so it'll be fine. He likes the pressure of being in it, if nothing else. (It feels like being hugged, according to him, but Noctis doesn’t really see it.)

Ignis takes care of cleaning up. Routine is what calms him down, so they leave him to it. 

Noctis kicks his boots off, too tired to care about where they land. He plops down on his sleeping area and starts to drift off already. 

Distantly, he registers Gladio tucking him in and adjusting his position so he wouldn’t wake up with a stiff neck or an aching back. 

He smiles lightly, grateful for his friends. The upcoming days won’t be easy, but he’ll be okay as long as he’s with them.


End file.
